


let me listen to you

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Lisp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Mingyu has a lisp, Wonwoo thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: sonnets of fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 65





	let me listen to you

“Then, Jeonggukk had to chase him down before he turned on his phone and saw everything and it was so funny because you see-” Mingyu trailed off when he saw the fond, lovestruck look on Wonwoo’s face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No reason,” Wonwoo said before pressing a kiss to the back of Mingyu’s hand, “I just find your lisp cute.”

Groaning, Mingyu tried to push Wonwoo away, pouting when his boyfriend started laughing at him. The younger turned his whole body around so his back was towards Wonwoo.

“Don’t talk about my stupid lisp,” Mingyu whined, “you know how I feel about it.”

“I do,” Wonwoo said, hugging Mingyu from behind and kissing his cheek, “that’s why I’m here to remind you that your lisp isn’t even that noticeable unless you really listen and the only reason I noticed is that I listen to you closely every time you talk.”

A few beats of silence passed before Mingyu spoke up again.

“You listen? Every time?”

“Every time,” Wonwoo said smiling against Mingyu’s back, “also you’re cute so that’s a bonus.”


End file.
